Bone Eater Well
by Matt and T.K
Summary: this is a narutoinuyasha crossover! really good. pairings inside but it's the usual. nejiten main pairing. please review. flames taken to consideration.
1. first chappie

Don't own, don't sue.

Okay, here's the thing. I don't truly own this story. The author Lil-Donkey wrote part of this story and got the idea for this story. But I finished it. And added a lot to it.

Parings:

Neji/Tenten

Naruto/Hinata

Shikamaru/Ino

Asuma/Kurenai

Miroku/Sango

Inuyasha/Kagome

Maybe Sess/Rin

It depends. Might change the thing of the romance stuff. But the parings not going to change I'm sure.

Ages:

The Inuyasha gang is one year older than the first time Kagome fell down the well. I decided to change the people's ages so that the pairings have closer ages.

Miroku: 20

Sango: 19(changed)

Kagome: 17(changed)

Inuyasha: 18

By the way Gai's team is 16. And the other teams are 15. This is set in manga chapter 253. So some spoiler that Neji is gonna survive from his fight in the "Sasuke retrieval" mission. So Neji is a Jounin, Lee and Tenten are Chuunin. And the rest of the gang are Chuunin too.

Oh yeah the rating is P-13 because of…err…coarse language and violence. Ok I'm beginning to sound like the TV.

Anyways lets get on to the story!

Beep! Beep!

Still half-asleep she felt for the button to turn the damn thing off.

Beep! Beep!

Still feeling around her table that's next to her bed, she lazily opened one eye and glanced at the clock to read the time.

_On the clock_

_7:25_

Nodding her head she closed her eyes, and opened them a spilt second later. She was supposed to meet Gai-sensei, Neji and Lee at the usual training place by 7:30! She forgot to set the alarm last night!

"Kuso…" Tenten swore under her breath. She grudging walking, half/ran to the bathroom only to successfully trip and land flat on her face. Glaring down to the 'innocent' pair of sandals that caused her to trip. The poor things got thrown under the bed in frustration. Standing up she continued her trip to the bathroom, did the usual ,thankfully without incident. Came out and grabbed her kunai pouches. She was starting to look for her sandals around the floor remembering faintly that she hastily took them off before going to bed last night.

"Argh! Where are they?" She slapped her forehead. Then she remembered. She TRIPPED over them before and chucked them under the bed!

"Okay, calm down…" She took a few long breaths and searched for them under the bed. Five minutes later she successfully found them after many junk gathered around her that used to lie underneath her bed. She was putting her sandals on while trying to stand up at the same time only to fall back on her butt.

"Oh Kami-sama, is it pick on 'Tenten day'!" She muttered to herself angrily. Bolting off when she finished, to her apartment door. She let herself out, quickly locked it and ran as fast as she can to the forest training area.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where's Tenten?" Lee partially screamed.

Neji was trying not to strangle his team-mate and at the same time trying no to show his concern about Tenten's tardiness. _Where is she? It's not her to become late…_

Lee then started to run around screaming.

"AHH! Probably she's about us!"

Even Gai was starting to get irritated by Lee's getting louder screaming.

"Lee."

"Or maybe…" Lee was still running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Lee!" Gai was getting really annoyed now.

"…she drowned herself in a shower!" Realizing what he said he started jumping all over the place.

By now Neji and Gai were having a vein threatening to pop out from their foreheads.

"LEE!" Aiming a punch to Lee's face forcing him to land on the ground 10 meters away. (Imagine the time when Lee learnt his Lotus jutsu and got punched for not listening to Gai's "heart felt" message.)

"Heyy!" called a familiar voice above from a nearby branch. Causing Neji down below to look up.

Tenten jumped down gracefully and glanced at Neji then Lee who was knocked out until Tenten's voice registered into his head.

"Tenten where were you?" asked or should I say shouted Lee after checking himself for any broken bones.

"Ano…hehehee I forgot to set the new time for my alarm." Tenten sheepishly replied.

"Well at least you're here now, Gai-sensei gonna tell us our mission when you come." Lee turned around to face his sensei giving him his full attention.

"Okay you guys! This is a D-rank mission! (1) So I won't be going with you guys, your going to clean an old well. I give you a scroll of directions before I leave for my own mission. It's expected from the Hokage you finish this mission in a few hours. Okay?" Giving the 'teeth-sparkle' after his speech.

"Hai, Gai-sensei" Lee saluted to him giving his own version of the 'teeth-sparkle' after.

"Okay." Tenten nodded in understanding.

Neji was quiet the whole time which caused Tenten to glance at him to make sure if he was listening.

Neji who was watching the birds flying above them, felt Tenten's eyes on him so he looked down to meet her eyes. Tenten seeing she got caught turned around so he wouldn't she that she was blushing but it was unsuccessful.

_Why did she blush? _Neji thought. Even though he can easily read people's emotions by their movements he just can't read Tenten for some unknown reason. He always thought he was different to the other girls. So why did she blush?

Gai began to speak again. "Okay, Lee I want you to have the responsibility of leading the rest there." Throwing a small scroll at Lee. Who caught it.

"Roger sensei!" Lee replied while opening the scroll.

"Well I see you guys later." Giving the 'good guy' pose, before disappearing.

Neji and Tenten approached near Lee to look at the directions. "It seems to be located near the village border." Tenten commented.

"Well, let's go!" Lee said in determination.

They took off.

"Is this it?" Neji asked Lee.

"Well," Glancing at the scroll to check. "That's what is says here…" Lee replied.

"…C'mon let's do this in less than a hour!" Fist pumped to the air.

"Will you _please_ stop that nonsense Lee?" Tenten complained. She walked towards the well. Unfortunately she was looking at Lee while saying this which caused her to bump to the well and fall over. Neji with his fast reflexes caught her legs but half-fell over the well because of her weight and his haste to the well. Lee caught Neji's foot when he saw he was about to fall over, but most of Neji's body was in the well, this tipped the balance which caused Lee to fall, thus all of them falling together.

Well that's it. Like it? Hate it?

Please read and review.

(1) I know that D-rank missions are for only Genin. But let just say that Konoha is very rich now and that most of the jounin and Chuunin are resting. : D

I hope I didn't make it OOC. I was about to let Gai hug Lee for apology but then I thought it be too cruel for Neji to see that again. And also thought that it be err too weird I do also need to save my err saneness.

A part of the next chapter:

"_OSUWARI!"_

_BAM!_

"_WHAT"S THAT?" Said one of the male voices._

"_There's probably a fight going on." The first male voice_

"_Yeah? Well first can you GUYS GET OFF ME then let's see if it is!" _

_Kagome jumped back to where Sango is when three dark shadows jumped out of the well._

Anyways enough of me talking please review! I'll update when I get 5 reviews! No less! So review! If you want my story to continue that is. Maniac grin

JA!


	2. second chappie

Don't own, don't sue.

Same thing as last chappie. Lets get on with the story. And thanks to reviewers. i only got 4 reviews but you guys wanted more. i'm so nice. but i want reviews!

The parings are still the same

Anyways on with the story!

"_Will you _please_ stop that nonsense Lee?" Tenten complained. She walked towards the well. Unfortunately she was looking at Lee while saying this, which caused her to bump to the well and fall over. Neji with his fast reflexes caught her legs but half-fell over the well because of her weight and his haste to the well. Lee caught Neji's foot when he saw he was about to fall over, but most of Neji's body was in the well, this tipped the balance which caused Lee to fall, thus all of them falling together._

_That Kagome…where is she?_ Inuyasha thought as he impatiently sat in Kaede's hut.

"If he wasn't that stubborn, he could just wait for her near the well." Shippo whispered to Miroku. He sighed.

"Well, that's Inuyasha." Miroku told the Kitsune.

"True, true." Agreed Sango.

All three sighed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "You guys know I can hear perfectly what you're saying, these ears aren't here for decoration." Inuyasha growled.

"Iie, Iie, of course not." Miroku and Sango said at the same time waving their hands in front of them.

"Of course not." Shippo crossed his little arms across his chest. "Putting ears there for Inuyasha is to brighten his intelligence not for decoration." Shippo said sarcastically trying to piss Inuyasha off. "Right Kirara?" Shippo asked the small neko.

"Mew." Was Kirara's only reply.

Inuyasha grabbed the poor kitsune's legs, hanging him upside down.

"Nani?" he dangerously growled.

"You're stupid that's what." Shippo yelled at him. Which he got rewarded by getting pulled by the ears.

"It HURTS." Shippo started wailing.

"Heh," throwing Shippo on the ground. "I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha stated.

"translation: I'm going to go wait for Kagome by the well." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Hmm…" Miroku sighed. "If that's the case, I'm going for a walk too."

"I guess I'll come too. Kirara you coming?" Sango asked the little neko who was resting on her lap.

"Mew." Kirara jumped off from Sango's lap and stood up next to her, always the loyal cat and friend.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Shippo shrieked.

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut. "Heh, I'm not going to the bone eater well. Okay?" He warned.

"Iie, Iie, of course not." Miroku said lightly. Inuyasha was still unconvinced by his tone of voice but left anyways. He couldn't wait any longer.

Sighing because of Inuyasha's usual denial, Miroku shook his head.

"Let's go." He said while his hand was slowly moving to Sango's butt.

2 seconds later.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

Outside you could see Sango stomping out of the hut with Kirara and Shippo at her heels. Shippo turned his head back to where Miroku was.

"You never learn do you?"

_Meanwhile…at the bone eater well…_

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch nearby the well just one minute before he sighted Kagome's yellow bag came to view. Jumping off the branch he strode over to the well and helped Kagome out gently. By this time Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo have reached them.

"Kagome!" Shippo called, overjoyed.

"Shippo-chan!" Giving a hug to the little kitsune.

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan" Kagome acknowledged them when she released her hug from Shippo.

"Kagome-sama" Miroku nodded in reply.

"Kagome-chan" Sango smiled.

Inuyasha since the rest of the others are there dropped his nice act.

"Hey Kagome! What took you-"

"Lee, get off my foot!" Came a deep male voice.

"What do you mean you're on my foot!" Came another male voice.

"Kagome-sama did you bring visitors?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Huh?...Iie…" Kagome replied then turned around to the source of the noise.

"You GUYS! GET OFF ME!" Came an angry female voice.

"Then who are they, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked this time.

"I have no idea…but it's seems to come from the well-" Kagome got rudely interrupted.

"Heh, of course it's from the well. But you and me are-" Inuyasha butted in rudely.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called in a dangerous tone.

Inuyasha, who knew what would happen, looked at Kagome with a paled face.

"OSUWARI!"

BAM!

"WHAT"S THAT?" Said one of the male voices.

"There's probably a fight going on." The first male voice

"Yeah? Well first can you guys GET OFF ME then let's see if it is!"

Kagome jumped back to where Sango is when three dark shadows jumped out of the well.

There was two guys and a girl about their age when the light readjusted.

The guy from the left has black hair in a haircut that reminded Kagome so much of a mop. He was wearing a green jacket, a green spandex underneath and blue sandals. He wore bandages on his arms. Is he injured? Sango thought. The girl was wearing a Chinese pink top with dark pants, she had black sandals that revealed more of her feet then the others. Her brown hair was done in two buns on top of her head. The guy on the right was wearing a white/black uniform and wore black sandals. He had black hair that reached to at least his shoulders. All three of them were wearing backpacks and bands on their foreheads or waist that have a symbol on it that's a similarity of a leaf.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

The guy from the left answered.

"I'm Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha! Since I introduced myself who are you?"

"The Beautiful Green Beast of what? What kind of name-" Inuyasha got interrupted.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. I'm a monk, my name is Miroku. This is Kagome-sama, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. Please not let us resort to violence." Miroku butted in trying to keep peace.

"Urasai Miroku! It's probably some of Naraku's allies." Inuyasha rudely interrupted to settle the score between them. He took his Tessaiga, which transformed into its usual big blade. Held it above his head and jumped to Lee, who in turn moved into his defensive stance. Inuyasha attempted to slam his Tessaiga on him but failed since Lee then dunked down and did the _Konoha Shofuu_ (Konoha Rising Wind) on Inuyasha. Who took the full blow and was still shocked that his Tessaiga was missed. Inuyasha then flew to the longhaired guy who was in a weird fighting stance muttering the words _Juuken hou, kakke rokujuu yonshou _(Gentle fist style, divine sixty-four strike.) Inuyasha was saved lucky by Kirara (who transformed when they started fighting) that caught Inuyasha in mid air and flew to the others.

"Since you attacked us we will decide to attack you." The longhaired guy straightened up.

"Please stop. We really don't want to resort to violence…" Kagome butted in. She turned to Inuyasha. "…and Inuyasha…OSUWARI!..."

Some unseen force slammed Inuyasha who was standing up still trying to recover from Lee's kick down.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's for attacking them when they are talking. They might not be Naraku's allies." Kagome continued.

"Heh, well they don't smell like Naraku's minions but they probably are our enemies." Inuyasha defended.

Kagome sighed.

"Please we are not bad people. Please introduce yourselves. I don't want to resort to unnecessary violence here." Miroku continued for Kagome who was looking worn out.

I end it here…

A part of the next chapter.

"_Hidden leaf village? I never heard of it. We don't come from villages, we…travel a lot nowadays." Sango joined in. Hidden leaf village? _

"_Tch! They still probably Naraku's-" Inuyasha decided to butt in but was rudely interrupted by a big thunderous noise outside._

"_A fight?" Lee asked._

"_Iie, some youkai decided to visit us." Kaede had decided to pop out of nowhere behind the ninja group causing Lee and Tenten to jump in fright._

If I received more than five reviews from this chapter I will update….

JA!


	3. not a chappie but read anyway!

Hey guys, this is an author's note. I want you guys to know something: I will only continue this story if I get reviews! It's not that much to ask! Just put in an opinion! The stats say that 169 people read my story. I have only nine freakin' reviews! That doesn't make any since. Just review please. Any fanfic writer will tell you, getting reviews is awesome! You feel so loved. Not that I want to be loved by total strangers but that's beside the point. So review and then I'll put in more chappies!-Matt


	4. third chappie

Don't own, don't sue.

It seems that last author's note got people to review. I'll remember that the next time I want reviews. Just jokin'. But I got 15 reviews! And I only had 9 before my last chappie. Anyways, I heard a rumor that said we couldn't respond to reviews at the beginning of chappies. So I'll just send you guys review replies. So guys, thanks for reviewing. You know who you our yada yada yada.

The parings are still the same.

Anyways on with the story!

"Iie, Iie, of course not Kagome-sama." Miroku stammered at the same time waving his hands in front of him to defend. Sango answered with a fake grin.

A few meters away behind them.

"Ne, do we act like that?" Tenten asked her teammates.

Her answer was Lee and Neji sweat dropping.

_In the hut _

"Well…first, who are you? What year was it when you guys fell down the well?" Kagome has chosen a more comfortable before settling down in front of the ninja group.

"Ano…it's the year 2005? It's not like it changed when we fell, well besides the time of the day…" Tenten left the answer hanging.

Kagome sighed, took a long breath before telling the story.

"You might not believe it, but it did…a lot…it's a long story but I make it short. I was in the year 2004 at that time; it was my 15th morning birthday. I was getting ready for school, when my younger brother Souta told me that our family cat, Buyo, got stuck inside this well in our family shrine. When I was finding Buyo I fell down the well, which transported me about 500 years before 2005. Then I met Inuyasha, then Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan and Kirara."

"Ano…but why are you guys traveling?" Lee asked. "If it's too personal you don't need to answer…"

"We're trying to find a youkai, no…hanyou named Naraku. For I need to avenge (_doesn't that sound like_ _Sasuke _ran the thoughts through the ninja's minds) him for killing my fathers…Kagome-sama and Shippo had joined the hunt for no personal reason but for Sango and Inuyasha…I guess you can ask them." Miroku answered while looking at his cursed hand, which the ninjas noticed that has beads around it that seems to radiate chakra.

"Youkai? Hanyou? What's that?" Neji asked the same question that was running all three ninja's minds.

"Youkai are full demons like the ones that we just fought and me and Kirara here. Hanyou's are half demons like for example Inuyasha over there who's still being arrogant!" Shippo popped out behind Kagome's shoulder. But got rewarded with a huge bump on his head.

"Itai!"

"Inuyasha was seen in the background with a vein popping out from his forehead.

"Inuyasha! Stop picking on Shippo-chan." Kagome turned around to where Inuyasha was.

"Heh," He turned around and walked out of the hut.

"Ano…so now we in some feudal age are we?" Tenten summarized the information.

"Hai,"

"And there's this Naraku guy who's the enemy? But err Inuyasha his name? Once said something about Naraku's 'minions'…"

"Oh that, hmm…that be hard to explain you know soon enough when you meet them." Miroku had somehow moved close to Tenten and was closing his eyes as if in deep thought.

Tenten who has no idea what's going on felt something touch her backside. She turned red, reached to her kunai pouch and the next second, creatively made Miroku into a pincushion.

"HENTAI!"

Okay I end it here…

The next chap-

Get thrown at by kunai and shuriken.

HEY I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Sheesh people…or should I say shinobi…

Here's the rest of the chapter…

(Bandages himself but gets nearly strangled to death instead)

Sango, who saw what was going on, added extra punishment by banging her Hiraikotsu on the monk's head.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't control my hand you see, that's why I'm-"

"Stop making excuses, Houshi-sama." Just imagine a pincushion chibi Miroku is panicking in front of a huge and (did I forgot to mention angry) Sango. Oh and add a big very-y angry kunoichi there too. Oops did I mention yet, there was a pissed off and jealous shinobi under the name of Hyuuga Neji nearby. Hmm? Just long story made short. They are going to make Miroku's life a living hell.

Miroku who is trying his best to remain calm is sweating under two certain ninja's and demon exterminator's glare.

Miroku was luckily saved by Kagome.

"Ano…I think there's a shikon shard nearby." Said a poor Kagome who was wiping her face with a handkerchief under this tense aura surrounding the hut.

"Kagome-chan are you trying-" Sango stopped in mid-sentence, was it only her but was that Inuyasha's voice.

"Teme! What are you doing here?"

"Urasai! Mutt-face! Where's Kagome?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighed. Not again…

There was a loud crash and a second later, a small tornado burst through the hut's entrance. (A/N: Is it only me but I think I'm been hurting the poor hut too much)

Everyone in the hut covered their eyes from the dust that was gathering around the hut. Inuyasha has run in the hut by the time the dust has cleared.

There stood a human-looking person wearing what looked like brown fox fur covering most of his body parts…_and a brown fluffy tail at the end!_

_Who is this guy? _The ninja's thought in unison. _He looks like a freak!_

"Kouga-kun?" Came Kagome's voice. The one in question jumped up rushed up to her and held her hand.

"Kagome! Did that mutt-face treat you-?"

"K-Kouga!" Growled a voice underneath.

Kouga who was rudely interrupted looked down. Unfortunately when Kagome had called to him, Kouga had unexpectantly jumped on Inuyasha's back which forced him to the ground the second he entered.

"Teme!"

"Oh. There you are mutt-face. Doing well?"

"Teme! I'll kill you!" swiping a claw at him. Kouga with shards still attached to his legs jumped away with ease. Inuyasha was about to aim another claw at him but stopped in mid action and took a sniff.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He had gotten his dignity and _life_ back when Kouga had decided to have a visit.

The one called turned around with a serious face.

"Naraku."

Ok now I really end it here.

A part of the next chapter: (Hmm…I might stop putting a part of the next chapter…cause to do that it takes longer for me to update…)(Lil-Donkey's right!)

"_YES! BUT THEY NOT AROUND KONOHA AT ALL, I EVEN CHECKED THE WELL!" Gai looked like he's having a panic attack now. And Tsunade pitied him._

"_Well I have a team to look for them…Shizune!"_

_A woman answered by bursting inside the room._

"_Yes Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Get teams seven, eight, and ten here now."_

Please give me ideas how the ninjas can go back to Konoha please!

I'm stuck now…I might update later then usual he he he…if you want me to update soon…give me reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS!

Er…I think if I get 20 reviews from this story I update? Well, Lil-Donkey said that but sense I already have 15 reviews how bout I update when you guys give me 25 reviews, kay?

Ja minna! And give me reviews! If you read a story you should review! It's common courtesy! And to the people who did review:bows thank you very much.


	5. fourth chappie

Don't own, don't sue.

The parings are still the same. Unless you add Kouga/Kagome one sided. I want to thank everyone who gave reviews! Except I prefer replying privately, instead of at the beginning. So I'll probably PM everyone replies. Just to warn you-this isn't a long chappie but pretty important. Review for more chappie's!

Anyways on with the story!

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He had gotten his dignity and _life_ back when Kouga had decided to have a visit.

The one called turned around with a serious face.

"Naraku."

"I-Inuyasha are you sure? Now?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…it's his scent all right"

"No one can mistake his terrible scent" Kouga agreed.

"So where is he?" asked Miroku. But Inuyasha and Kouga had already disappeared.

"Let's go, Kagome-sama." Kagome nodded. She picked up her bow and arrow and raced out of the hut with the monk.

"You guys go off I need to change." Came a voice behind the ninjas. They turned around.

Sango was standing there, with a determined face on and Kirara on her side already in transformed form.

The ninjas glanced at each other then ran outside. Neji while running has activated his Byakugan, looking around to find the rest of the group.

"So where are they?" Sango has already changed into her usual fighting armour.

"Found them, follow me." Neji then left in pumping chakra to his feet.

Meanwhile the guys that already caught up with Inuyasha and Kouga were glaring at one of Naraku's minions, Kagura.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagura had already informed them, including Kouga, that she was on their side. Since she was sick with the evil 'bastard'.

"He's not here. I don't have much time. But I can tell you that he's planning to be human in seven days. You do the working out. Unfortunately I can't tell you the place. But it's nearby." Kagura hurried. She luckily had been given a job by her master, which she finished off as quickly as possible so she can give information to the Inuyasha gang.

"That's-" Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome butted in.

"Arigatou, Kagura. Be careful when you go back."

"Heh and I thought I finally could kill that bastard." Inuyasha then started walking to the hut.

"You're not the only one, teh, that Kagura better do as she says or I kill her for killing my clan." Kouga muttered.

_Back at Konoha_

Tsunade was sipping her usual sake when Gai burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Gai? What's wrong" Standing up hastily which caused her sake cup to fall onto papers she was reading.

"Kuso-"

"Hokage-sama, DID YOU SEE MY BELOVED LEE, NEJI AND TENTEN YET?"

"Gai please calm down, and no I haven't seen them. Shouldn't they finish the mission by now?"

"YES! BUT THEY NOT AROUND KONOHA AT ALL, I EVEN CHECKED THE WELL!" Gai looked like he's having a panic attack now. And Tsunade pitied him.

"Well I have a team to look for them…Shizune!"

A woman answered by bursting inside the room.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Get team seven, eight, and ten here now."

_Back to Neji, Tenten and Lee_

"How are going to go back to Konoha? Gai-sensei is probably looking for us by now!" Lee panicking asked the other two.

Kagome came up to them.

"You're probably wondering how to get back right?"

They didn't answer.

"Well why don't all of us go there. We might as well try and see if you can go back." Kagome suggested.

"Ano…it's worth a try…but then all that trouble talking to us…" Tenten started.

"Don't worry about it, we rarely have visitors so it's a pleasure to have you guys here." She gave a smile to the three of them.

"Arigatou! Kagome!" Lee then gave his usual 'good guy' pose and a 'teeth-ping'.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"It's no problem-"

"Hey Kagome," Kouga had reached up to them and held up Kagome's hand. "Unfortunately I won't been with you any longer, I need to see the rest of my clan and make plans to defeat Naraku. Ja." And vanished replacing it with dust and dirt behind.

_Back to Konoha_

"WHAT? Neji, Thick eyebrows and Tenten haven't finished their mission yet? It's only cleaning the well!" Naruto ranted. But then had an evil glint in his eye. "…or has Neji done something to that poor Ten- ITAI!"

Sakura was fuming and seemly aimed a punch to Naruto's poor head.

"Spending time around with Jiraiya-sama has gotten you more perverted than usual!"

Kakashi who was sweat dropping decided to break it up.

"Hey you guys, we're here now… might as well look for them."

Naruto seeing that his lazy friend _and _his teammate were right. He started putting more chakra to his feet.

"Hey hey, Naruto slow down."

"It's such a long time since I saw Neji and Thick eyebrows! I wanna see how strong they gotten!"

Unfortunately he followed Tenten's footsteps, since he was facing Kakashi and Sakura when saying this. Not noticing how fast he was going, he fell head-first down the well.

"HELP! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura seeing this added extra chakra to her feet and dashed to Naruto. But unfortunately Naruto was moving around too much, which caused Sakura to fall over and grabbed Kakashi who just made it. Kakashi who usually calm panicked and fell over with them.

"Kakashi-sensei! WHY DIDN"T YOU HOLD ONNNNN"

From outside you could hear a loud thump.

To make a long story short, ten minutes later teams 8 and 10 (Shika, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, with the sensei's) all went to the well looking for team 7 and they fell in.

_By the bone-eater well…_

"Well, wanna see if we can go back?" Tenten asked the other two.

"Yosh! Let's-" Lee was going to give that 'good pose' but was rudely interrupted.

"Kakashi! WHY DID YOU FALL WITH US DAMNIT?" came a familiar voice.

Tenten had slapped her face when she heard that.

"Don't tell me Tsunade-sama got some reinforcements? Sakura and Kakashi? What are they gonna do?"

"AND NARUTO, YOU SHOULD LOOK WHERE YOU GOING?" continued Sakura.

"Naruto!" Neji exclaimed. While Lee is grinning from ear to ear when he heard Sakura's voice.

A loud bump was heard from the outsiders.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. It was a mistake. He he-"

The other ninjas including Kakashi and the rest of the rookies were sweat dropping. _Poor Naruto._

"Are they your friends?" Miroku asked Tenten. She nodded sheepishly. She turned to the well. Meanwhile Neji and Lee are walking over to the well to try and communicate to the other team.

"Hey it's Thick eyebrows and Neji! HEYY!"

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Kakashi can you get out of there?" Lee asked down below.

"We're here too!" came Kiba's voice.

"Hmm…move away guys or you get hit. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and everyone else, try and jump out of the well." The sensei's lazily commanded.

Like before, 11 shadows came out of the well.

I end it here.

Only Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are team seven. Sasuke hasn't come back yet.

I spy a blue innocent button that says Go! Now I spy a window opening getting ready for it's review. PLEASE REVIEW!

Umm…if I get 50 reviews for this story I update. Don't give me that look! I already have 27! And new people can review too! Anyway, 23 reviews? No sweat for you guys. And I apologize for the lack of teams 8 and 10 not doing much. Lil-Donkey's original only had team Gai and team 7 go to inu's world. So not my fault! I just wanted to add them in here!

JA!


	6. not a chappie but read anyway! 2

Hey guys! Matt here. This is an authors note about the story. If you read the first chappie it'll say that this is a story that Lil-Donkey started and I'm finishing. She wrote 8 chappies so i want my faithful readers to know that I'm just editing and adding stuff on. After chappie 8 is posted you'll all be getting my writing. Later guys and please review my story!-Matt


End file.
